Pocket monsters online
by ragnorock120
Summary: the year 2077 a new game came out and everyone is psyched for it but when it was a trap set by the creator then one man is going to save them all. i will make a few references to ash but he will not be in story-sort of-.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a crossover I thought was never or under done so here it comes ready or not.**

**Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Sword Art Online.**

**Chapter 1 Link Start**

I have played Pokémon or Pocket Monsters since my dad gave me Sapphire and never stopped. Now it's the year 2077 and they created a game where you submerge yourself in a virtual world. I was a Beta-tester for that game and today it finally came out and everyone was logging in I was waiting for 8:30pm when the server opens up for public use. I walked over to my bathroom mirror and looked at myself I saw so much anticipation on my 18 year old face my midnight black hair was a mess my azure blue eyes gleaming back at me. Man I know you probably think I would be lying but my eyes give me a lot of attention and I give them a chance but none have shone through in the end I sighed at the thought and looked at the time 7:47 man this was going to drag on I sit on my bed and wait and wait so I can't wait I was excited all my beta items and pokémon would be transferred over to my new file as well and I heard there was a new class you could have. I looked at the clock again 7:57 I saw the time and immediately went to work and hooked up the link helmet and laid in my bed and put on the helmet.

"LINK START!" my vision grew black with a familiar sensation and I opened my eyes again and I saw the prerecorded message of the owner of the franchise showed up.

"Welcome player please put your hand on the scanner below" a scanner appeared I placed my hand upon it and the light disappeared "welcome back beta-tester Ragnorock Hakuro all you pokémon, items, and skills will be transferred over to your new account and now create your avatar" I saw a life size me with only with underwear I chose denim and red trainers and my personalized hoodie with it's own A.I in it I call him HAIC or hooded artificially intelligent clothing and fingerless gloves and I touched done "now choose class and region of starting" a list came up and I saw 5 choices Trainer, Breeder, Coordinator, Connoisseur, and Extra. Naturally I touched extra and my class was chosen and then another image popped up and listed 6 regions I chose Kanto "now that you are done go and immerse yourself in the world of Pokémon" I saw white and I spawned in pallet town kanto. I pulled up my hood and HAIC voice came through (A/N he sounds like JARVIS).

"Hello sir what is it that you need"

"HAIC I need to know the where professor Oak's lab is"

"Yes sir scanning area sir… 30 meters North West sir"

"Thanks HAIC I'll most likely need you later" I pulled the hood down and started wading through the crowd and tried to make it to professor Oak's lab then I felt a tug on my jacket and I turned and a woman my age- btw its 19- with long black hair that reached just below her shoulder and silver eyes and a worried expression that didn't complement her looks. When she spoke her voice was full of worry and well she was breathless.

"Hey… mister…do…you…know…where…lab…is" I smiled and nodded and gestured her to follow me she took my hand and leaned on me still catching her breath I kept my laugh to myself and I led her along toward the lab.

"Do you have a particular reason for going to the lab?" I asked.

"To get my starter I just logged in 10 minutes ago" I nodded

"Who are you going to pick?"

"Bulbasaur I love grass types" I smiled remembering when I caught Bulbasaur. We got to the lab after we waded thought the crowd and walked in the lab and Oak's NPC popped up and three images appeared.

"Choose wisely for the one you pick shall be your partner" she walked up to the picture of Bulbasaur and touched and it was transferred into her party. I opened my menu by waving my right arm down and clicked social and friends and add friend then I realized I don't know her name I looked right above her head and saw her name Ally I typed her name in and sent the request she got a pop-up which was the request. She looked at me I nodded confirming who she thought it was and she clicked the green circle to accept. Then I clicked her name on my friend list and clicked start party another message popped up in front of her again and she again clicked the green circle.

"So your name is Ragnorock"

"Friends call me Ragno" we walked outside and I led her to route 1 and I saw a message alert and I opened it and it was a battle challenge from Ally. I looked at her she had a serious look on her face and I nodded and pressed the green circle. I activated HAIC and opened my menu and clicked party and chose a Pokémon that only needed one more battle to level up.

"HAIC does she have any abilities that are could make this difficult"  
"No sir shall I display HP bars and move set"

"Yes HAIC you know me so well" she took out her pokéball and threw out her new Bulbasaur. I threw out my Pikachu the levels then displayed themselves. Bulbasaur was level 5 as all starters start and my Pikachu level 79 almost 80 after the battle.

"How is your Pikachu so high level?"

"That's a secret and no I'm not a hacker"

"Whatever use razor leaf" Bulbasaur shot forward leaves.

"Dodge and quick attack and iron tail combo" Pikachu shot forward in blinding speed and his tail became metallic and hit Bulbasaur before he could shoot one leaf. I saw his HP drop and hit zero and automatically return to his pokéball then a level up screen and he jumped into my arms in joy and nuzzled me and I laughed. It didn't take a connoisseur to know we were close I let him stay out and on my shoulder(A/N don't hate me for that he will be getting more Ash in later chapters) I told Ally thanks for the experience and she looked at me and shook her head.

"you're a beta aren't you" I nodded she smiled "that explains half of your abilities and how you were able to perform combinations only a max level coordinator can do that" then in a flash of white and we were in the town square in pallet and the creator of PMO was standing at the center and made an announcement.

"hello players as some of you have noticed the logout button is gone" I opened my menu and he was right the log out button was not there everyone started panicking except the other beta testers I mean we didn't know about this but we all had experience in the game so living here wouldn't be all bad "also if you die in the game you die in real life and if someone takes the nerve gear off on the outside you will die as well" I was a little startled but if we live in here now then I guess dying would be part of it "and one last thing if you beat the champion of your starting region then you may log off now good bye and enjoy the game" he disappeared everyone except a few smart people panicked and were running amuck. I grabbed Ally and went to route one away from the chaos.

"what do we do now" her face genuinely worried I felt a tug at my heart when I saw that her face was not meant to look like it was too… wait stop that thought from continuing but I still need to figure out the answer to that question.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept walking through the route with Ally not far behind I had opened my menu and clicked on the trade option and I heard a surprised yelp from Ally I kept walking while I put items on the panel she would need them more than me potions, skill items, and money. She received the items and I closed the menu and walked the sun was setting I pulled up my hood and HAIC activated.

"Look for a good camping space" I asked

"Yes sir" I minute of silence "two meters ahead there is an area the will provide food and a good amount of shelter"

"Thanks HAIC" I pulled down my hood and looked Ally was still following me "Follow me and I will lead you to shelter and food" I felt something tackle into me.

"Thank you" I looked at Ally giving me a hug I pat her back she would make it out of this world. I pushed her away gently and led her to where HAIC said the shelter was it was a giant tree I got under and opened my menu and set up a makeshift camp and I touched the tree it was an apple tree my cooking skill was high enough to cook a good meal well unless Ally was a Conesus.

"Hey are you a Conesus class" she shook her head.

"I'm picked trainer" I nodded and harvested apples and got cooking. I managed to make some sandwiches with some extra ingredients I had obtained in the Beta we ate and told each other of our lives on the other side were like she was a college student and wanted to take a load off so she got P.M.O. me I am a paid game tester so I was literally beta tester one. I opened my menu and looked through my abilities making sure I had everything I scrolled and found one under a category transform called 'Guardian mode' I tapped it and my clothes changed(A/N I look like Sir Aaron) I clicked the clothes 'Armor of the Guardian' I looked for info on the ability.

"_Guardian mode is an ability that only Aura Guardians posses their aura become twenty times more powerful and they gain a hit point gauge and aura abilities otherwise blocked also keep trainer abilities from normal mode and pokémon are also powered up by the Guardian mode can be active permanently if wanted to"_

I took HAIC and changed his form to a mask and put him away and decided to stay in 'Guardian Mode' Ally was already asleep apparently she was 'tired' I only shook my head. I leaned against a tree and slowly fell asleep. I woke and took apples and placed one near Ally's sleeping bag where she was and I sat down near the fire pit and activated the fire it might be artificial but it still emits warmth. My pokémon still released I sensed another presence I stood and got ready for an attack. I took HAIC and put him on.

"HAIC deepen my voice"

"Yes sir" as soon as he did so a trainer emerged from the bushes.

"Hand over your items Beta and no one gets hurt" a burly looking guy came out and saw me and flinched.

"Walk away now kid and no one gets hurt all right just go" (A/N I sound like The Arrow) he tossed a pokeball and sent a Beedrill then I had a battle screen appear over me and a hit point gauge and a move list. Aura sphere, Aura sword, Aura shield, Aura flight, and Aura spear.

"What are you?"

"I am your greatest nightmare" (A/N cliché I know but it fits) I activated an Aura sphere and threw it at the Beedrill and it instantly fainted.

"How that's impossible" I lowered my hat more so he couldn't see my face.

"Leave now and I will show mercy" he turned and ran in the opposite direction. I decided not to stay in 'Guardian Mode' I deactivated it.

"Did I miss anything" I heard Ally say sleepily behind me I looked back and saw she just woke up.

I took off HAIC I only had my black t-shirt now.

"No nothing eat your Breakfast we have ground to cover" 


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long to reach Viridian city. Ally had trained her pokémon it was now level 15, and she had caught a Pidgey which was level 12, my pokémon hadn't gained levels and I got the daily news all the other beta-testers had escaped the game, I was the only one left. I had walked into the pokémon center and gave the N.P.C nurse my pokémon to heal-more for the power point recovery- and I sat down in the lobby with Ally.

"Ally, we're going our separate ways from here" she looked at me a little shocked.

"Why?" I looked at her and it was hard too she was sad I hated to see people sad but this was too much for me.

"I want to fight the champion" she nodded but still looked sad. I picked her chin up with my finger.

"Hey look, how about when you beat the champion we met IRL" she smiled a little.

"Yeah, that'd be nice" I smiled.

"Yeah, now when my pokémon are healed I'll set off, have fun I might be life or death out there but it's still a game" I opened my menu and activated the party screen and dissipated the party.

"Will Ragnorock please come pick up his pokémon" I heard the nurse call I got up and did so and thanked her. On my way out of the center I looked and saw Ally with a sad face and I immediately wanted to stop my decision, but I soldiered on making myself feel horrible. The city was way bigger than the other games made out to be it looked more anime size. I walked around getting directions from various N.P.C and found my way to the outskirts of the city. I walked down the route, I hadn't been here during my beta days mostly because I trained non-stop and the others beat four or five Champions. I walked through and the trip was uneventful no one challenged me no wild pokémon came I eventually had to pull HAIC out for small talk about the habit of Rattata- boring I know but I was about to go insane- I had made it to Victory Road and made it through rather easily (A/N the second time I go through it I will explain the trip more thoroughly) I saw the Indigo Plateau and walked in to face the elite four

**Three hours later**

Blue was on his last pokémon Blastoise and I was still on my first, Charizard, the elite four was easy they didn't even scratch him. Enough of that I saw the health point display on the big screen Charizard was in the green while Blastoise was holding on to 10 HP. All I needed was on Dragon Rage and it was over, but I wasn't attacking we were both just glaring at each other not making a move.

'Damn, why won't I attack come on brain do something' but only one thought came to mind her why was my mind plagued with images of her. I had only met her a couple weeks ago (Time it took to go through victory road) but why damn it why. We still stood glaring at each other, I grabbed Charizard's pokeball letting the thoughts take over, and returned him the thought I was substituting but when I turned and left the stadium they knew I was forfeiting. I was outside and I opened the menu and saw my Badges were revoked- like I knew they would be- and checked her location, Viridian Forest, I sent out Pidgeot and he flew me to Viridian city. I arrived and put Charizard in the center and waited what seemed like forever and I went to the PC and replace my Venasaur for a Dodrio, I went outside and checked my skills and scrolled until I found the one I wanted.

"_Dodrio/Doduo riding level 20"_ it was a decent level enough to where I could ride it to Viridian forest. I sent him out and climbed on and took off to the forest. The forest was thicker than I remember; Dodrio was running while I had the map open trying to locate her. I saw the blip in my map I rode towards it and just before I got to it I stopped and jumped off returning him and went on foot from there. I saw her in a clearing with a Buterfree, Ivysaur, and Pidgeotto. I decided to surprise her; I opened the menu and clicked on her window and sent a party request, a window popped in front of her scaring the bejebus out of her but she read it and looked around desperately. I came out of the bushes and was tackled in a hug.

"Glad to see you too now I think my life meters going down" she lightened her hold on me but still didn't let go.

"I thought you would've been gone by now, what happened?" I returned the hug.

"Well, you'll find out how I'm still here tomorrow and, the reason, I came back because I told someone they were going to get out, but I decided that I would help them out with their way out. And one person has been on my mind; it seems that I have developed feelings for said person" I explained.

"And who is, said person?" she asked still face buried in my shirt so it was muffled.

"Well you know them, their smiled is to die for, when you see them sad you always want to comfort them, and lastly leaving them behind was the hardest thing I've done in my life, have you figured who said person is yet" she lifted her face and her silver eyes looked back at me, she then pointed her finger to herself, I nodded, she smiled and leaned towards me and I found myself doing the same and we met in a kiss.

**Basic case of you don't know what you have until it's gone.**

**R&R**


End file.
